


ה

by patchfire



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Hanukkah, Latkes, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: After Sectionals, junior year: Hanukkah 2010.A sequel of sorts to ShamashFuckurt Advent Day 15





	

**Author's Note:**

> In a game of dreidel, the Hebrew letter ה, pronounced "hay", means that half of the 'pot' goes to the player that spun a ה.

It’s the second day of Hanukkah, but Mr. Schuester has them in horrible red sweaters and green scarves to sing in the classrooms around McKinley. Puck isn’t sure why—there’s a state championship game and most of the month of December before Christmas arrives, after all—but that’s what they’re doing as a glee club post-Sectionals-tie, so Puck puts on the sweater and the scarf and considers a joke about donning gay apparel before deciding it’d make everyone all sad about Kurt instead of happy to think about him. 

The entire caroling-in-the-classroom debacle comes to the inevitable and thankfully swift end, and Puck considers telling Mr. Schuester that he thinks that they should sing Hanukkah songs in blue and silver or something like that, but he knows it could end badly in multiple ways. For starters, Mr. Schuester could actually agree, subjecting them to another round of classroom abuse. On the other hand, Mr. Schuester could manage to forget that Puck and Rachel are both Jewish, and dismiss the idea entirely. Puck’s not sure which one is the more likely response. It’s a crapshoot with Mr. Schuester at the best of times, and after tying for Sectionals instead of winning is not the best of times. 

Hanukkah’s fourth night falls on Saturday though, and Puck knows it’s probably still a lost cause. He and Finn aren’t what they once were, and maybe they never will be again. Still, for as long as Puck’s Hanukkah memories stretch back, one night has included latkes with Finn, with only one exception, the previous year. It’s that knowledge that makes Puck pick up his phone around three in the afternoon on Saturday and send off a text. 

_Latkes tonight and the good applesauce_ Puck pauses before continuing. He might as well bring out the big guns. _and Nana_ , he adds. 

He sends the text and goes back to playing Mario, trying not to focus on the fact that he absolutely IS waiting for the sound that tells him the text has been returned. It doesn’t happen for a solid twenty-five minutes, long enough for Puck to think that Finn’s deleted the text or just ignoring it, and Puck jumps when the chime does go off. 

Puck pauses Mario and tries to pretend like his hand isn’t shaking when he reaches over and picks up his phone. He feels his body sag a little as he reads, and a small smile starting to form. 

_Weather.com says sunset’s at 5:09. I’ll be there at 5?_

It takes Puck longer than he wants to admit to formulate a response, type it out, and send it, and he keeps staring at it for a long time after it sends, a little bit of hope forming. 

_see you at 5_


End file.
